Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Alley's Dark Secret
by CrystalChimera
Summary: One stormy night on her way back home, a girl named Yuzu encounters a strange boy with even stranger powers. He's rather timid and an all around good person, but every time someone hurts or gives Yuzu a bad time, something bad happens to them! While all of that is happening, someone is lurks in shadows, studying, observing, in hopes of using the boy for something...(AU, FruitShip)
1. Chapter 1: One Stormy, Fateful, Night

**I'm back again with a story but wait...what's this!?**  
 **This _NOT_ a one-shot!?**

 ** _Yes,_ that's right! This is a story I came up, which was inspired by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: Jojoloin but may also take some inspiration from Mob Pyscho 100.**

 **First off, let it be know that this takes place in some kind of AU, my first AU of Arc-V I believe.**  
 **And second, I have some rather big plans for this and I can't wait to write them out! ;D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~{Chapter 1: One Stormy, Fateful, Night...}~**

It was a late night: everyone was at home, tucked away in their beds, sleeping their cares away. It was also quiet for all, except for the sound of the heavy downpour, accompanied by the booming sound of thunder as lighting lit up the night sky.

It was...cold...so...so...cold...!  
It was almost unnatural, considering the time of the year...many would question...why such weather...?

And while everyone else was at home, resting in their warm comfy beds...fate had something else in mind for this young and seemingly unlucky girl...

Every step the girl took made a splash, enough water to soak her feet...even though there were drainage grates in the streets and along the sidewalks. The rain still came down faster then the pipes could drain, causing a slight flood on the pavement.

From the tip of her lovely, playful pink hair to the tip of her soft and recently painted toes, this school girl was soaked, utterly soaked.

It felt like such a long day and it was just like every other day...boring. The only thing that made this day different was the strange weather that practically came out of nowhere.

The girl has been walking herself home for the past three months, ever since her dad went out on a business trip. As for her mother...well...let's just say she hasn't returned since she left...

She wasn't a bratty child, nor did she hate her parents either. She was fully aware of the bigger picture. It's just that...she just wished that they could spend more time with her, and because of that...she found herself feeling rather lonely, longing for a friend...

She was now closer to her home. Just a few minutes and she'll finally be able to strip down and get into something warm and dry, but as she approached the block on which her house rested on, she heard a strange sound.

It was...almost beastly in nature...despite the fact that it sounded more like a whine...

" _Was it a dog?_ " She thought...but that wouldn't make any sense, because there were no stray dogs in her neighborhood.

To the left of where she currently stood was an alley way: it seemed that that was where this whimper came from. She ducked into said alley and thanks to the nearby lamppost, she was able to sort of see what was in there.

"Hello?" Despite how low her voice was, her soft soothing voice somehow became stronger and clearer through the loud rain. It was almost as if it wasn't pouring at all.

It took a few seconds before something responded...it was some kind of movement in the shadows. From what she could tell, it was long and narrow in shape, almost like a lizard's tail...or maybe even the back of a snake.

Without giving a second thought, she moved in more.

"Is anyone there?"

Despite not knowing what lied in the darkness before her, her voice did not waver; she stayed strong. Her being ever-so-slightly curious...might just be helping her.

The voice was closer, so the reaction was faster. This time, she heard what seemed to have been a shift in position...it was a human, judging by the sound of what could've been a pair of slightly baggy pants with some zipper on it. The movement also was rather stiff, and one could assume that the person in the darkness was possibly injured.

The girl continued to hear the person moving as it sounded to becoming closer...someone was crawling their way to her!

She didn't move. Instead, she waited for the figure to come into the light to make sure that they were just some half-asleep bum on the street.

But before they could fully make it into the range of the street lamp, a thud was heard as the person had collapsed. An extended, bruised and bloody arm could be seen poking out from the pitch-black darkness.

Judging by the hand, it looked to be that of a teenage boy's...maybe around 14 years old or so (ironically, it was the girl's age too). Around the wrist was a magenta-colored wrist cuffs with a deep gash right before it. The girl looked down at the boy with a look of pity.

"Poor boy..." She cooed. "He was probably picked on by the Abyss Monarch gang...!"

She walked over and picked the boy up, placing him over her shoulder to ease off some of the weight. As she walked out of the alleyway, she took one more glance at it before sighing and walking home.

It was close to midnight, and this lonely school girl had just rescued some stranger from off the street. Said stranger was currently resting on the large comfy sofa in the living room, while the girl went to go shower and clean.

After taking the warm relaxing shower and getting into some pjs, she looked at the now sleeping teen up and down, trying to figure out where he came from.

The teen had dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length, sticking out in downward pointing spikes all around his head, with the exception of one short upward pointing spike of green hair, reminiscent of a tomato. Around his neck was some kind of pendant on a simple string and a buckled choker, while atop his head rested a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses, with a blue star obscuring the right lens.

He wore a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with big pockets on each leg and magenta shoes, as well as the aforementioned magenta-colored wrist cuffs. He also wore a gold and red lined white jacket over his shoulders that defies gravity, almost akin to that of a cape.

The girl had never seen clothes like that before, so she couldn't tell where he hailed from. She was stumped.

"Well, I guess there's no point in worrying about it now." She sighed before letting out a small but very cute chuckle. "Thank goodness it's only the weekend."

And with those final words, the girl made her way up the stairs to her room, laying down to rest in peace.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this please leave a review, I really want you know what you guys think so far for this story! o3o**  
 **This is my first AU so, any kind of feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Normal Saturdays, No More

**Here we go, chapter 2!**  
 **This is just your normal "who are you and why were you bleeding last night" type chapter. lol**

 **A little bit of humor added in, some serious talk. A good mix I hope.**

* * *

 **~{Chapter 2: Normal Saturdays, No More}~**

The morning had finally come. The birds outside sang their songs...while the robotic beeping of an alarm clock went off.

Inside the nearby house of which the birds rested nearby, a pink-haired girl stretched and yawned as she rolled her legs to the left, slipping her feet into the nearby slippers.

The first thing she did was freshen up and take a shower before brushing her teeth. Her new outfit consisted of a simple, hot pink t-shirt. A long, flowing black skirt came to her knees with a white belt going around it.

After walking down the stairs to the first floor, she noticed that the boy she rescued was no longer resting on the couch, though it didn't take long for her to find out where he had wandered off to.

Near the living room was the kitchen, which was hilariously her destination from the very beginning...although, she became slightly concerned when she heard a crash sound.

"You alright in there?"

There was no response.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed that the boy had been hit on the head by a pan that fell, smashing a nearby plate.

"Ouch...you okay?"

The boy's gaze shifted towards her, staring at her with a slightly tilted head. He seemed to be possibly amazed...but she had no idea at what amazed him.

The girl chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. My name is Yuzu. Yuzu Hiragi. So, what's your name?"

The boy didn't respond at first. "Zu..zu.." He muttered slowly.

"Eh? No, it's Yu...zu. Yuzu."

"Zuzu..."

She sighed. "I guess you can call me that. Strange though, because I remember that my dad used to call me by that as a nickname when I was four..."

After a bit more staring, the tomato-haired boy rubbed the back of his head as he slightly blushed. "S-sorry...um...you asked for my name, yes? It's Yuya..."

Yuzu raised a brow. "Just...Yuya...?"

Yuya scratched his cheek. "Y-yeah...I think so..."

"Heh, you are one strange boy, Yuya. Here, let me make you some pancakes, since you're probably hungry."

 _ **X**_

"So, do you know why you were beaten up and left for dead...?" Yuya was eating his pancakes off the plate, without using the silverware given to him.

"Um...Yuya?" The teen looked up, having maple syrup drip off his lips and chin. "Why are you eating like a dog?"

"...I am...?"

"W-well..yeah... You're not using the silverware I gave you." They stared at each other awkwardly...there was an awkward silence for about a good minute or so.

"Silverware...you say?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, that fork and knife near your plate. Silverware." Yuzu replied.

The boy glanced at the utensils before picking them. "Alright...if you say so..."

He tried to cut the pancake with the knife, but found himself struggling to do it right. He looked over to Yuzu and saw how she did it, observing the movements she made and how she held them. He then looked at his own plate to try once more to cut...but once again, he found himself struggling.

Yuzu noticed and offered to help out, but Yuya declined, so instead she just watched. And just like that, after two tries, Yuya was able to cut it without any problems whatsoever.

"Hey! Good job!" She smiled at the boy.

He, in return, slightly blushed. "O-oh...thanks!"

Yuya then shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt Yuzu's demeanor change.

"Do you...remember what happened to you last night?" She asked.

"No, I don't. I just remember waking up on the couch."

Yuzu sighed. "I see. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

The boy blinked. "How am I feeling? Why, is something wrong?"

"You looked like you were beaten up. Haven't you notice the gash you have on your upper left arm?"

Yuya looked at the mentioned spot and saw the wound. Rather then being shocked or surprised by it, he instead looked at it in confusion.

"That's new..."

"It also seems to still be bleeding...here, let me go get the medical kit." Yuzu got up from the dining table and walked towards the stairs, which held a mini closet underneath that also held the medical kit.

When she walked back to the table, both her and his plates were cleaned off. Instead of being mad at the fact that he ate her last two pancakes, she just chuckled, alerting Yuya that she knew.

"Ah! S-sorry! I was just..."

"Its fine, I figured you would be very hungry."

She pulled up a chair next to him and placed the medkit on the table, reaching for her cup of water and grabbing a few sheets of paper towels. She then proceeded to dip the edge of one of the paper towels into her cup and wash off the blood on Yuya's arm. She then grabbed another paper towel and dabbed some rubbing alcohol on it before gently rubbing it against the wound, causing Yuya to flinch a bit from the pain.

"Don't worry, it'll only sting for a bit. If you stay strong, I'll give you a lollipop!"

Even though Yuzu was just teasing, Yuya took up her offer after she finished wrapping his gash. "Now that we've taken care of your wound, hows about we get you some new clothes? I'm sure there's something here that'll fit you."

The tomato haired boy just looked on blankly as he continued to lick his lollipop.

 _ **X**_

After some trial and error, Yuzu managed to find himself something to wear in the meantime. Yuya kept his goggles and pendant, but now he wore a white shirt with a purple abbreviated coat fastened at the neck with thick, black cuffs, along with black pants that rested on top of a pair of dress shoes.

"Ha-hey! Looking sharp!" Yuzu winked, causing Yuya to turn into a flustered mess.

"Wha-really? T-thanks!" He nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Since it's Saturday, I guess I could take you around town...might as well get used to it."

"Ah, right... Who knows how long I'll stay here...?"

"Yeah, and while we're at it, maybe we can sign you up for school."

"S-school? I-I don't know, I don't feel very safe going to a school in a town I've never been in."

Yuzu chuckled. "It's fine, I'll see if I can put you in the same class as me."

Yuya's eye widened. "S-same class?" A light pink blush appeared on his face.

Yuzu placed a hand to her cheek as she slowly shook her head in amazement. "Wow, you are so easily flustered! That's so cute!"

The tomato-haired boy just placed his face into his hands, and with the blush he had, he truly looked like a tomato. "T-thanks...!"

 _ **X**_

The town wasn't very big, so it didn't take long for them to fully explore the place.

Afterwards, Yuzu brought Yuya to the school grounds ,but the school's office wasn't open yet, a fact that the girl had forgot. So instead, they decide to hang in the playground for a bit. Yuzu knew that pressuring Yuya on telling her what happened wouldn't help, so they talked about little things...such as games.

Yuzu was a very big fan of games, whether they be board games, card games, console games or PC games. They were all good in her book. She was telling Yuya about her favorite card game called "Duel Monsters" and lamenting on how so little people play it.

All was well...until an unwanted familiar face appeared...

"Ay, 'sup, toots. Didn't except to see you here."

While Yuya didn't see who was talking, he was startled to see Yuzu's sweet smile turn into a expression of utmost _disgust_ and anger.

" _What_ do you want, Sawatari?" Yuzu asked in an annoyed tone.

The teen raised his hands up. "Baby, please, just call me Shingo."

"Shingo?" Yuya asked.

"Oi, who said you could call me that!?" Sawatari snapped.

"Well, I-"

"Only Yuzu can call me that! Speaking of which, I've never seen you before! Who are _you_ and why are you hanging with _my_ girlfriend?"

Yuya's eyes widened as he looked towards Yuzu, but before he could even ask, Yuzu had already put her two cents in.

"First off, I am not _your_ girlfriend! Second, this here is Yuya. I found him last night beaten up in an alleyway, and since you're here I want to ask." She moved in closer, making Sawatari feel a bit uneasy.

"Did you hurt him?"

"N-no...? Like I said, I never saw him before."

"True, but you tend to let your goonies do whatever they want but I know they tell you, so, did they mention anything about him?"

"No, not that I remember."

Yuzu stared at him, wanting to make sure he was telling the truth. After while of staring, she looked away and sighed.

"Alright, you're free to go." And with those words, Sawatari Shingo ran off. Yuya, on the other hand just looked onward, not really sure on what to do or say.

"Well... _that_ happened...is he always like that?"

"Sadly, _yes_. That's why I don't like him: he's always chasing after me...no, scratch that, he chases after any hot girl he sees, and yet he makes it seem like I'm different. From what I've heard, he treats all girls like this."

"So...you're single...?"

"Eyup...for now. Personally, I don't care much for dating, since I can worry about that _AFTER_ I'm done with school. I can tell you this: that Shingo guy really creeps me out."

A slight sign of concern appeared on Yuya's face. "Why is that?"

"It's because sometimes I feel like he would jump at any opportunity or moment just to be with me, which is why I make sure to never talk to him alone."

Her words made Yuya tense up. Nothing was said or done, and all Yuya did was look in the direction of where Shingo had ran off...

 _ **X**_

After some talking and filing out some paperwork, Yuzu managed to register Yuya into the school, while also succeeding in getting him in the same class as her. They then walked back and took a little quick stop into a nearby ice scream shop to celebrate.

It was about four in the afternoon when Yuzu and Yuya returned home, and they once again talked about various subjects before Yuzu went back to questioning him.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Yuzu asked.

"Well...the only thing I remember is my name and..." A blush appeared on his face.

Yuzu leaned in. " _And...?_ "

Yuya leaned over and hugged her, pressing his forehead against hers. "I didn't say before, but...I remember you...Zuzu...I miss you..."

For the first time, a blush had appeared on Yuzu's cheeks. "H-how can you know me...if I don't know you? B-besides, my name is Yuzu, not Zuzu..."

"But you said that your father calls you Zuzu!"

"Y-yeah! But that was back when I was four!" Yuzu lightly yet forcefully pushed Yuya away from her, and as she got up, her blush still on her face, she proceeded to walk up to her room.

"U-um...if you're hungry, feel free to treat yourself...or if you want to watch TV, you can do that too..."

Yuya looked on with a saddened face as she went upstairs. "D-did...I say something wrong...?"

The two spent the rest of the day feeling very odd about each other, so they didn't interact that much. But...it turned out that Yuya didn't know how to cook...and almost burned the house down as a result...

* * *

 **Alright! That was chapter 2 of "The Alley's Dark Secret"!**  
 **There is _two_ references in this chapter, I wonder if anyone will find it. ;)**

 **The first one is easy, 2nd one...not so much.**  
 **But here's a hint: the reference can be found between _before they head to the school grounds_ and sometime after _Yuya's wounds were tended to_.**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review, I wanna hear your thoughts! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: New Day, New School

**Finally! A new chapter! :D**  
 **Sadly, this one is a bit short, but the plot have moved forward so that's good.**

 **I almost kinda feel that the point of this chapter is to set the stage, I believe next chapter will be...a ride. c:**

* * *

 **~{Chapter 3: New Day, New School}~**

Monday finally rolled around, which meant it was time to head back to school...or, in the case for Yuya, the _first_ day of school.

Since Yuya had not received his school uniform yet, he was allowed to wear just about whatever he wanted...as long as it followed the school rules, of course.

"You've been to school before, right?"

"Um...I think so...?"

"Pfff, alright then. Just follow me."

Yuzu guided Yuya through the whole "school experience" as best as she could, always sitting next to him in case he ever had any questions, while also quickly summing up the answer to said questions.

But while Yuzu was helping Yuya learn, she herself learned something about him: he was smarter than what he led on to be.

Lunch time came around, and so far everything was going smoothly (so Yuzu thought), but she might've spoken too soon as Shingo appeared.

"Hello, darling, your knight in shining armor has arrived!"

Yuzu sighed. "Hello, Sawatari."

Sawatari noticed Yuya sitting next to Yuzu; the boy, on the other hand, didn't even seem to notice him.

"You're eating with him too? What are you, his nanny?"

"He's smarter then he looks."

Yuya leaned back and showed Yuzu a carton of chocolate milk. "Oh, wow! This 'chocolate milk' thing tastes REALLY good! Oh, hi, Shingo."

Sawatari looked to Yuzu with a raised eyebrow, making her scowl back at him. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"But...he acts...like a kid."

Yuzu got up and let a out a sigh that was more in amusement rather than annoyance.

"Yes, yes, he does. I'll be right back, since he'll probably want more chocolate milk."

Once she was out of hearing range, Sawatari leaned in close to Yuya's face, almost causing him to drop the milk.

"Look, you listen up and you listen good." At first Yuya was shocked, "I don't know who you're trying to fool with that kiddy persona," but soon his shocked expression took on a more serious one,"but don't think you'll get Yuzu. Yuzu is MY girlfriend, got it?!"

The teen's words were but a whisper, while still having the same impact of someone being very ticked off. He didn't noticed at first the shift in Yuya's demeanor.

Yuya glared at Sawatari, looking him straight in the eyes, and this action made the blonde uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? She doesn't like you, because you bring her pain. How do you not see that?"

Shingo slightly recoiled from Yuya's stern and harsh words. The blonde's eyes narrowed, hands formed to fists, letting out a angry huff though gritted teeth.

"How DARE YOU-!"

"Sawatari! What are you doing?!"

He raised his fist to strike Yuya, but hearing Yuzu's words caused his fist to stop just inches away from the tomato boy's face.

"B-but, Yuzu, he-!"

Yuya's face lit up. "Oh, wow! Is that more of that cocoa stuff!?" He asked with glee in his voice.

Sawatari Shingo stood there, dumbfounded. He looked to Yuzu, who was very upset. He then stared at Yuya...who still had the face of a excited child.

" **YOU!** " He leaned in once more. "You did this to me!"

"W-what? What are you talking about-?"

Shingo cut Yuya off, "You _will_ pay for this!" And with that he stormed away.

Yuzu sat next to Yuya. "You okay...?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not sure what his problem was..."

"It's fine. He just thinks you're 'competition' or something. He feels that way about any guy...really."

"I didn't do anything wrong...all I did was say you needed some space..."

"Aw, that's so kind of you, Yuya. But sadly Sawatari will just think of it as a ploy; he'll think it's an excuse to not date him." Yuzu pats Yuya's back. "Don't feel bad...it's like you said, you did nothing wrong."

Shingo went back to his gang's table, and he was beyond mad; he was gonna make Yuya pay for his words...one way or another.

"Hey, boss, you okay?" One member asked.

"No! That 'Yuya' kid is stealing my girl from right under my nose!" Shingo looked to Yuzu's table, seeing her and Yuya smiling and happy.

"Tch... There's something about that kid that rubs me off the wrong way... There is more to him, I know it! I want to know what he's hiding!"

 **X**

The bell for the school rang, this time signalling the end of the school day. Students of varying ages flooded out of the building's gate and did one of two things: they either stayed on the school grounds to talk with friends...or went home.

The duo decided to go home, and along the way they stopped to pick up some ice cream. They talked and laughed. Yuzu never questioned on what happened between Yuya and Sawatari, and so he never told her.

Shingo was very much afraid of Yuya after that, thinking that perhaps maybe Yuya had multiple-personality-disorder, seeing as he went from child-like to a threatening demeanor in a heartbeat. Or perhaps, it was just a ploy, acting all cute and innocent...just so girls would feel bad and want to protect him.

Either way, Shingo was ticked off.

And so, for the next few days, Sawatari Shingo planned and planned. He wanted to get revenge for being played like a fiddle and being set up to look bad.

Yuzu and Yuya, on the other hand, spent those same days having fun and being carefree. Everyday after school, they would always go to the same shop to pick up some ice cream before heading home.

They were blissfully unaware of the fact that they...were being stalked.

Someone was watching them from the shadows, watching how they acted, where they went, what they talked about.

Someone...was gathering info.

* * *

 **I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. lol**  
 **But if you liked it, please remember to leave a review, thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Beware the Warning

**Alright, chapter 4!**  
 **This chapter, is a head trip, let me tell you. Whew. :"D**

 **The perspective is all over the place. X"D**  
 **I just hope it's still understandable. c':** **  
**  
 **Well, either way, I hope you enjoy! c:**

* * *

 **~{Chapter 4: Beware the Warning}~**

 _ **Friday, 3am: Yuzu's House.**_

Flashes of blue and red were seen and sirens were heard, having started since two hours ago...what was going on?

A restless and curious Yuzu stumbled out of bed, reaching for a jacket on her way out to help shield herself from the night's cold embrace. She carefully walked by Yuya's room as not to disturb his possible slumber...although, he seemed like the type of person who would sleep through something like this.

Once Yuzu had made it down the stairs and out the front door, she spotted a police car drive by in haste. She looked towards the direction it was heading in...strange, wasn't that where the school was? Yuzu pulled the collar of the jacket closer to herself before heading off.

When Yuzu finally caught up with the police car, she was slightly surprised to see other people there as well, and she was right, they were going to the school.

She wiggled her way through a small crowd to get a better look at what happened.

 **X**

 _Friday, 12:30pm: School Grounds_

 _"I'm a really nice dude and my dad is pretty rich. I could buy you anything you ever wanted."_

 _"That's nice, really, but I'm just not interested in dating right now..."_

 _"Oh, come on, Yuzu, no need to play hard to get."_

 _"I'm not. It's the truth."_

 _Shingo got a little closer to Yuzu, making her feel more uncomfortable than before. She was somewhat hoping that Yuya would show up..._

 _"Okay, if you don't wanna be my girl, at least, for now, then how about a little kiss?"_

 _"A k-kiss?! No! Look, Sawatari-!"_

 _"Shingo."_

 _"...Shingo. You're a nice dude, okay? You're pretty cute, yeah. But like I said, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now. I wanna focus on my studies first."_

 _"And that means I can't get a little kiss? You don't even have to be girlfriend, just a little kiss will do."_

 _"Ah...no...Shingo...sorry." Yuzu turned to walk away when Sawatari grabbed her arm._

 _"Please, Yuzu, just a short kiss!"_

 _"Sawatari, let go!"_

 _"Please Yuzu!?"_

 _"Sawatari, if you don't let go right now, I'll-!"_

 **X**

The sounds of camera flashes going off were heard, while the humming sound of ambulances resounded in the background.

"So," the officer took a sip of his still warm drink, "what do you think happened here?"

The forensic analyst stooped down and took a closer look at everything. He stole a quick glance from behind as he tried to overhear the paramedics.

"This boy is still alive, despite the giant slash mark on his chest, though...his breathing is ragged."

"And what about the others?"

"They have some minor bruising and cuts, but nothing fatal."

The analyst looked back to the police officer. "Well...judging by the look of everything, it seems this happened just about two hours ago."

"Two hours ago? Dang, that's not that long...I wonder who called in 911."

Another officer creeped in. "Well, from what I had heard, it was an anonymous call."

"What? If that's not suspicious, I don't know what is!"

"It was weird...when the guys tracked the location down, they said the call was made from a phone from within the school."

"From within? That makes no sense! All schools close up at eight!"

Before anything else could be said, another officer, one of a shorter height, came about. "Sir, I need you to see this."

 **X**

 _Friday, 12:35pm: School Grounds_

 _The faint sound of footsteps stopped near them. "Huh?"_

 _"Y-Yuya!?"_

 _Shingo glared. "Yuya?!" He let go of Yuzu's arm and stomped towards him. "Listen here, Yuya," he pointed at him as he came closer, "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but-!"_

 _Yuya grabbed Sawatari's wrist and pulled him closer before delivering a punch to the face._

 _"Oh my gosh! Yuya, what are you-?!"_

 _" **I thought I said not to touch her!** " The blonde hair boy let out a pained grunt._

 _"O-OW!" As he lifted his head, some blood leaked out from his nose. "Ugh...you...you broke my nose! You're gonna pay for that-!"_

 _Yuya threw another punch, this one almost causing Shingo to fall over._

 _"H-hey, wait a minute-!"_

 _" **What part of 'don't' do you not understand?!** "_

 _Yuya threw another punch...and another...and another. He fists were bloody from socking Shingo over and over, even kneeing him a few times in the gut._

 _He lifted his arm to punch all over again...when Yuzu came over and grabbed his arm. "Stop, Yuya!"_

 _He slightly glanced over his shoulder, seeing her worried gaze. "Please stop! You're gonna kill him!"_

 _" **But I...I'm ju** st...protecting...you..."_

 _"Thank you...but I can take care of myself..."_

 _Yuya's expression turned somber, letting go of Shingo. "I'm...sorry..."_

 _The blonde didn't care, just happy to had been set free. He ran away as fast as he could without passing out._

 _Yuzu, on the other hand, was rather unnerved by how...aggressive Yuya was acting. It wasn't like him...everything that just happened wasn't like him at all!_

 _"Yuya...are you okay...?"_

 _"Y-yes...I just...wanna make sure you're safe, Zuzu..."_

 _"He's using my nickname again," she thought._

 _Yuya just rubbed his arm. "I'll...leave now..."_

 _"No, wait!" Yuzu grabbed onto Yuya's arm, looking at him with a slight smile. "I don't know what to say to cheer you up, but...h-here...have a hug..."_

 _She got ready to hug him, but Yuya made the first move instead. "Don't worry, Zuzu, I'll protect you..."_

 **X**

Just around the corner of the building, the police managed to find a shattered window on the first floor, appearing to had been the window to the first floor's office room.

Or in short, a room with a phone.

Strangely, the glass shards from the window had blood marks on them. The analyst approached one of the pieces and picked it up with gloved hands.

"Huh, it's almost like little to no care was taken when committing this crime."

"Do you think this was committed by someone mentally unstable?"

The white coated man stood up with a sigh as he slipped the glass shard into a plastic bag. "I'm not sure yet, but it does seem so. First, we figure out who did this, then we'll go from there."

Over the next two days, the police completed a lot of work, tracking down the families of the victims, finding out that the incident first started in a abandoned warehouse not far from the school...but most importantly, they found the culprit.

Now...all they had to do was wait.

 **X**

 _ **Monday, 8:28am: School Grounds**_

There were about two minutes left to spare before they would be written off as "late for school", and as such, kids were rushing into their respected classes.

All except Yuya and Yuzu, that is.

"You...okay...?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm just a little stiff...I guess?"

Yuzu leaned backwards, eyeing Yuya as he rubbed his lower back. "Uh-huh..."

And just when she thought things couldn't get any stranger, they just barely walked through the door when...

"There he is. Apprehend him, boys."

Yuya was caught off guard as both of his arms were suddenly forced behind his back. He didn't know what was going on, but all he knew was he couldn't move his arms...thanks to something cold and metallic wrapped around them.

"What th-?! What's going on here?" Yuzu demanded.

"We're arresting the culprit of the crime that was committed recently!"

"Crime? What are you-?" Her eyes went wide; she remembered seeing Shingo and his gang being sent to the hospital.

She took a quick glance at the classroom. Besides seeing everyone's horrified and confused faces, she couldn't see Shingo anywhere.

"Crime? What crime? I was in bed sleeping!" Yuya cried out.

"Yeah, yeah, we've all heard that one before."

"But really! I didn't do anything!"

"Look, kid, we found your DNA on the glass shards at the school's office room. Our forensic analysts have deducted that you tried to kill some of your classmates, dumped them in front of the school, then proceeded to call 911."

Yuzu turned to Yuya, petrified.

"Y...Yuya...you did all of this...?" The heartbroken look on Yuzu's face...it practically ripped away at Yuya's soul.

His breathing picked up. "Wha... N-no! Don't believe this stranger!"

One of the officers was offended. "Stranger? Boy, do you not know what the police is? We help defend the citizens from criminals...criminals such as you."

"Yuya...how could you...?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, and the sight of it made Yuya turn pale.

"Zuzu, please! I-I can explain-!" Yuya winced as he tried to extend his arm out, completely forgetting the handcuffs. The awareness of it just made the situation worse.

The boy's breathing grew more audible and faster, reaching to a point where one of the officers looked at him with concern.

"Are you oka-?"

" **STAY BACK!** " Everyone visibly jumped at Yuya's sudden outburst, not to mention his quick turn to face the person behind him.

Only that officer noticed Yuya's expression...only he saw the look of something wicked...

The man tried to take a few steps back and almost fell over backwards, his action making everyone else even more on edge. The only sound heard in the room was Yuya's ragged breathing.

Nothing was said, nothing was done. He just stood in that same spot, shaking.  
He began to tug on the cuffs.

" **Zu** zu... **I'm so** rry..."

Yuzu, at this point...didn't know what to do or say.

"Zu **zu**..." His voice bared a low undertone. "Zu **zu, I'** m so **rry**...!"

"There's...nothing to be sorry about."

"Z **uz** u...it. **..it hurts.**.."

She titled her head slightly. "What...?"

" **It hurts, Zuzu, it hurts...!** "

"Yuya, what are you-?"

"I can't take it any more! This is too scary!"

"Yeah! Just take him already!" The police shifted their heads to the row of desks. All of the kids looked horrified and began to plead for the police to take Yuya away.

"He was always the weird one in class!"

 **"N-no..."**

"Please take him away, he's scaring me!"

 **"B-but I..."**

"What a weirdo! I figured he was a criminal!"

 **"I-I didn't do it..."**

"Why would the school let someone like him be here!?"

 **"I didn't want to do it...I promise...!"**

"He would always...and he would..."

 _"Yuyu..."_

"...and he even..."

 _"Yuyu..."_

"...killed..."

 _"Yuya..."_

A horrible feeling welled up inside of him with each passing second;it was too much for him to handle...  
Yuya grew paler and paler...he couldn't see well, his hearing was off, and saliva leaked from the sides of his mouth.

 _"Yuya."_

He was still tugging at the cuffs.

 _"Yuya."_

He himself wasn't even really sure what he was doing...

 _"Yuya...!"_

Everything felt numb...

 _"Yu...ya..."_

 **It was too noisy...maybe if he sliced off everyone's tongues, it would be quieter...**

Everyone then stopped in their tracks as they all turned to the sound of a chair scratching against the tiled floor.

"Sorry to have caused you trouble officers, but I asked Yuya to break through the window." Now everyone's eyes rested on the owner of the voice.

"Reiji Akaba!?"

One of the police officers looked around the class before back to the boy. "Reiji...Akaba?" He repeated, his eyes very wide.

"WAIT, THE Reiji Akaba?! As in the son of the genius mastermind Leo Akaba!?"

"B-but, sir, you could've have possibl-!" The female officer was cut off.

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Yes, that's right, I told Yuya to break into the office."

"But why!?"

"Because my dad wanted me to test the security, but instead of doing it myself, I asked Yuya to do it for me. So at 1am, Yuya broke through the window to test everything, but he found some classmates already suffering injuries, so he called you guys, but he ran off afterwards, because he can't handle crimes like that very well."

The two police officers looked at each other before looking back to Reiji. "Ah, sorry about that."

The female uncuffed Yuya carefully, seeing that he was still shaking and huffing. "But, um...will he be okay...?"

"Yes, yes, he'll be fine." The duo bowed as a way to apologize before leaving.

Everyone was silent and didn't know what to say. Reiji, on the other hand, made his way over to Yuzu and Yuya, lightly tapping Yuzu's shoulder, who jumped from the sudden new feeling.

Yuya, on the other hand, glared at the boy, something that only he noticed.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Yuya looks really beaten up and shaken, so perhaps you should provide him with some comfort? He needs some at the moment..."

His suggestion caused her to blush. "U-uh...yeah...s-sure..."

Yuzu inched her way closer to Yuya. She was hesitating...something that he noticed. She was actually scared to go near him, but she worked up the nerve to get closer, awkwardly wrapping her arms around him.

"I-it's...okay, Yuya..."

Reiji looked on, specifically looking at Yuya's expression, sighing as his face relaxed and color rushed back to him.

Even though Yuzu was the one who prompted the hug, it felt as if the "power had shifted"...it felt as if it was Yuya hugging...and protecting her.

"Thank you...Zuzu..."

 **x**

Later, after school Reiji walked home all by himself, the event that happened earlier still replaying in his head...

When he finally made it home, as he walked through the door he was greeted by a man in a black suit.

"Hello, Master Reiji, how was school?" He stood in front of the man for a few seconds before a wicked grin wiggled its way across his face.

"It was...perfect."

 **X**  
 **X**  
 **X**

 _ **Friday, 1am: Abyss Monarch Gang Hideout**_

"And by activating my monster's effect, I can destroy yours!"

" _Whaaaaat!?_ Dang it! No fair!"

"Yes fair, the rules don't state that I can't do that."

The boy got up from his seat and threw his cards to the table. "Egh...fine, I'm done playing."

His opponent smirked. "Hey, now, no need to get salty," he laughed.

But he received no response, so he collected the cards off the table and began fixing up both decks. He stopped midway to rub his nose, flinching from the last pain he felt.

"Sawatari...Sir!"

He turned his head around to the lacky that called his name. "Yes?"

"Sir! Sir! There's someonebreaking intothe baseand-"

"Whoa, whoa! You're speaking too fast! Calm down."

"Someone is breaking into the base!"

"What!?"

A loud metallic snap was heard as two rather large metal doors were ripped from their hinges, the lights shattering before it all went dark. One of the two doors hit the lackeys, knocking them towards a wall and rendering them unconscious.

"What the hec-?!"

Through the darkness two blood-colored eyes glowed. **" _YOU_. You touched _HER_."**

The shadowed figure before Sawatari grabbed him by his neck, holding him up in the air with...something. Its arms weren't raised...or, at least, that's how it looked.

"H-her...? Wh-what are you...t-talking ab-about...?!"

Shingo was chucked towards a wall, and before he even had a chance to process what happened, he was grabbed once again and was banged against the metal behind him.

 **"You made her cry!"** It was with those words...when Shingo realized who it was...

"Y-Yu..." His words were but a whisper. "L-look, Yuya, I-I'm sorry! I was just-!"

He was once again harshly slammed against the wall. "You made her cry... **YOU MADE HER CRY!** "

Yuya's last few words were almost in a slur...it sounded more inhuman to Shingo's ears than anything else...

"Yuya, please stop! You already busted my nose before, so please...just let me go-!"

 **"NO!"** He growled. **"ALL WHO DISREGARD MY WARNING MUST DIE!"**

Die...that word... Sawatari's heart was thumping so fast, it felt like it was gonna burst through his chest at any moment...

 **"You disregarded the warning...AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!"**

Something else then moved from within the shadows, moving swiftly and gracefully.

 _~Yuyu, hurting others is a no-no, remember?~_

 _ **SLAAAAASH! RIIIIP!**_  
 _ **Splash!**_

 _ **Friday, 1:15am: School Grounds**_

"I-I'm sor **ry, Zuzu...I wo** n't ever do it **again...I pro** mise..."

Yuya slowly made his way to the front of the school, dragging the bodies of everyone he attacked. "P-ple **ase don't yell** at me...I promi **se I won't d** o it again..."

After dumping everyone in one spot, he looked around for a phone. "Uwh...ple **ase d-d** _o_ n't yell a **t me...I did** n't mean to do it!"

By looking around the side of the school building, he managed to find a window into a room that had the object that he was searching for.

"Plea **se don't h** urt me...I-I **didn't kill th** em...I prom **ise...** "

He looked around the room a bit before spotting a phone from the wall, continuing at his slow pace.

"Maybe...ma **ybe I should kill them...I could cut their heads off and give them to Zuzu...** "

Click.

" _Hello? This is 911, what do you need?_ "

His eyes slowly widened. "H-help! There is a pile of bodies outside the school...and I don't know if they're alive or not!"

" _Sir, please calm down-_ "

"I think they go to the school here, too! Please hurry, there's blood and I just-"

The phone slipped from Yuya's grip as his hand and eye twitch.

" _Hello? Sir?_ "

Yuya began his slow gait out of the office, stumbling towards the windows he came through.

" _Sir!? Hello!?_ "

* * *

 **Whew! That was that.**  
 **Crazy chapter I tell you! :"D**

 **By the way, NO, Shingo didn't do anything wrong.  
What Yuya means by "touch" he just means what happened earlier when Shingo grabbed Yuzu's arm.  
Yuzu cried really just from shock, which was ironically mostly due to what Yuya did.**

 **Also, this chapter went from like...0 to 100 real quick.  
This is just like the real YGO, not even 4 episodes in and it already throws the dark and gritty stuff at you. XD**

 **If you liked it please leave a review, I really wanna hear your thoughts about this chapter. o3o**


End file.
